


You Need Only Ask

by Eclectic_Nerd



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: But it's okay, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Nerd/pseuds/Eclectic_Nerd
Summary: Jinyoung has been harboring feelings for Mark for a long time. When he finally decides to confess, he sees something that breaks his heart. Will he be able to get over this?





	You Need Only Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy story featuring these two. I don't what it is about these two that makes me gravitate towards them. They just make sense. They make the world seem right. I hope you enjoy.

He bit the back of his hand to stifle the cry that almost came out of his mouth. His eyes were round with surprise and he started to shake. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Mark and Jackson were locked in a passionate embrace in the back of the practice room. He knew that they were close but he never realized how close. Jinyoung suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath so he turned and ran. As he left, he knocked the door frame with his left hand causing a jolt of pain in his knuckles. His eyes were filling with tears from the physical pain and the heartbreak he was experiencing. He took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. It was late at night so he didn’t pass anyone in the hallway nor did he really see anyone in the streets. He finally felt tired when he reached the Han River, which was about a fifteen minute walk under normal circumstances. He flung himself down on the river bank and let the tears come. He was still having a difficult time processing what he saw and couldn’t believe that he was too late as he had plans to confess his feelings for Mark tonight.

Jinyoung had loved Mark the moment that they met when they were trainees at JYP. They couldn’t talk to each in the beginning but they found ways to communicate, mainly through their mutual appreciation and love of ice cream. Once they could actually carry on conversations, they found that they were compatible with each other. Mark was quiet but Jinyoung always managed to draw Mark out of his shell. They were content in each other’s company and Jinyoung found Mark’s silence a welcome change at times. Jinyoung realized that he loved Mark more than a friend when he had returned home one day to find Mark curled up in his bed with Coco. His heart had skipped a beat and he he had an urge to wake him with a kiss. He was confused at first because he hasn’t known that he liked men in that way but he soon felt comfortable with it. He had decided to keep his feelings a secret as he didn’t want to scare Mark away because he didn’t know if Mark could even feel the same way about him. Mark was his warm blanket on a cold day or a cool breeze in the hot sun. The older boy made him feel safe. Besides Got7 and aghases, Mark was his everything.

He was content to just be with Mark at first and was able to control his feelings for him better than he thought. He disliked having a secret, especially from him. He began to realize that he had been in love with Mark longer than he had thought. He just never wanted to come to terms with it because it could ruin their friendship as well as cause animosity in the group. Jinyoung didn’t want to hurt anyone or be hurt in return. His plans to just admire Mark from afar came to a screeching halt during their Present: You tour. Mark seemed to be extra clingy and needy during the promotions. He often sought out Jinyoung more than usual. It wreaked havoc on Jinyoung’s resolve to not cave in and confess. He so often just wanted to kiss Mark Tuan on his plump little lips just to see if they were as soft as they looked. He would get cold feet at the last minute and be embarrassed at himself for even thinking it. He wasn’t so sure he could even confess however Mark had pointed out that Jinyoung was being cold to him after promotions were done and he had started studying his script for the drama he was in. Jinyoung blamed being stressed and busy. He didn’t believe Mark until three weeks ago. They had a fight and things haven’t been the same between them since. Now Jinyoung felt in order to get Mark to understand, he had to confess to him and beg him to forgive him. 

Jinyoung could still see the fight in his mind as if it had happened yesterday. He didn’t realize that his bottled up feelings were turning inwards and causing his distress.

*Three weeks ago: When Jinyoung wasn’t filming his drama, he would often sneak off to the practice room at JYPE to practice his dance moves. Although he enjoyed acting, Got7 was his life and he didn’t want to get out of dancing shape. It made him feel closer to the guys when they were all off doing their own thing until the next album. He liked the freedom to do other things but he missed everyone terribly, especially Mark. His eyes crinkled up as he thought of him. While Jinyoung was concentrating on the music, he didn’t notice Mark sneaking in to watch him. Mark had been there earlier to watch Jus2 practice. He had been talking to their manager for a while. When he was getting ready to leave, he noticed that the door was closed and there was music coming out of the practice room that Got7 usually used. He had peeked in and saw Jinyoung. He decided to stay and watch, maybe be able to talk to him to see what was going on with him. Mark smiled at Jinyoung as he watched him dance. He was so focused and Mark admired that. Jinyoung danced for another fifteen minutes before he realized Mark was there.

“Hyung!” He proclaimed.

“Hey.” Mark replied. “Sorry to disturb you.” 

“You didn’t. I was just about to finish up. If you want the room, it’s yours.”

“No, I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“Really? What about?” Jinyoung grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Then he grabbed his water bottle.

Before Mark answered, he sat down on the couch that was in the room. He patted the cushion next to him to indicate to Jinyoung to sit down. JInyoung looked a Mark and kind of cocked his head to right as if he was trying to figure something out. He took a sip of water and then sat down.

“I’m just going to get right to the point. Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No! Why would you ask that, hyung?”

Mark sighed. “It just seems like you are distant to me. A little cold even.”

“Hyung, I’m busy...I know I haven’t been around often but…”

“JInyoung, you take ages to reply to my texts, you are never around to have dinner with me and you won’t go out for ice cream. That is not like you.”

Jinyoung realized that Mark was right. He was being distant and cold to keep his secret safe and to protect his friendship. He was suddenly very tired of the deception and angry at himself. He decided that he needed to get away from Mark and his ethereal presence. He made the decision to push him away even further. Not the greatest choice in hindsight.

“Well, hyung, sometimes life can’t always be texts, dinners and ice cream. I have a lot going on at the moment.” His voice was clipped and it made Mark flinch a little bit.

“I didn’t mean that...I” Mark stuttered as he tried to figure out what when wrong.

“Look hyung, I’m sorry that I have something going on and you don’t. My life doesn’t revolve around your needs you know.” 

Mark stared at him but Jinyoung wouldn’t look at him.

Mark stood up with his eyes filled with tears. “Fine, I get it. This acting job is important to you and you no longer have time for me. I’ll stop bothering you.” Mark walked towards the door but turned around as if to say something. He stopped when he saw Jinyoung’s defiant eyes. He put his head down and walked out. JInyoung waited until Mark was gone before he collapsed into the couch and sobbed. He hated himself at that moment and wanted to take it all back. At the time he thought it was the right thing to do.*

Jinyoung hated himself even more as he remembered that moment. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn’t he just be happy to be Mark’s friend? They had a pure love between the two of them. He didn’t need romantic love. All his hopes were dashed now and his heart was broken. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and swiped at his eyes. His nose was running and he had a headache. He knew he had to drag his sorry behind home. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath knowing that he had to figure out how to get over this and move on. His eyes suddenly snapped open as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. The caller id said Jaebum hyung.

“Hyung.” JInyoung said as a greeting.

“Oh, Jinyoungie. I wasn’t sure if you would answer.”

“What do you need?”

“I was just calling to see how you were doing. I know that you have been busy and you seem stressed. I was worried.” JB explained.

Jinyoung felt warmth spread through his body at JB’s words. The tension left him as he heard the concern in his friend’s voice. “What about you, hyung? How have you been?”

Jaebum had been busy finishing up the album with Yugyeom and they were just about to start promotions as Jus2.

“I’m hanging in. You know how much I like this kind of thing. I’ll be exhausted at the end but it’ll be worth it.”

It’s going to be great, hyung. I know it.”

JB laughed. “Thanks, Jinyoung. I appreciate that.”

JB’s laugh washed over Jinyoung and it gave him the strength to stand. “You’re welcome, hyung.”

“I didn’t call to talk about me. I called to talk about you. To be honest, I’m concerned about you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be, I’m fine.”

“No Jinyoung, you’re not. You might be able to get the others to believe that it’s just stress, nerves and being busy but not me.” Jaebum was doing his best leader/dad voice.

“Hyung...I can’t tell you.” Jinyoung softly said.

“You can tell me anything. No secrets.”

“You’ll hate me...I’m afraid to tell you.”

“I could never hate you. I’ll come to you and you can tell me everything.” JB reassured him.

“Hyung, I’m scared.” Jinyoung replied.

Jeebum sighed. “Just tell me where you are and I’ll be the one to decide.”

Jinyoung was silent for a little bit but he took a deep breath and told JB where he was. He hung up wishing he could take it back. He shakily returned his phone to his pocket and sat down again to wait for Jaebum. There was no turning back now. 

Twenty minutes later Jaebum arrived at the river and made his way to Jinyoung. He stood and watched him a moment before approaching him. Jaebum had noticed the change in Jinyoung gradually but it became more noticeable about three weeks ago. JB thought that he knew the reason but he wanted Jinyoung to tell him. He knew that he needed to say it out loud. JB wasn’t trying to be nosy or pushy but he knew that talking about things helped. Jaebum cared a great deal for Jinyoung as they knew each other for a long time and had been through a lot together. It tore him up to see Jinyoung so conflicted.  
“Jinyoung.” JB out as he continued toward his direction. Jinyoung stood and turned to the sound of his voice. Jinyoung started walking toward JB, too. When they were close enough, they both stopped.

“Hey hyung.” Jinyoung tried to sound cheerful.

“Hey.” They looked at each other for a moment and much to Jaebum’s surprise, Jinyoung flung himself into his arms. JB wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back until he stopped.

“I’ve been so stupid, hurtful, mean and ignorant.” He managed to blurt out after he was done. He swiped at his eyes. “Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to do that. I just was so happy to see a familiar face but then I felt guilty and sorry.”

“Jinyoung...take a deep breath.”

JInyoung listened and took a huge gulp of fresh air. He closed his eyes and took another one.

“Better?” Jaebum asked when he opened his eyes. Jinyoung nodded. JB put his arm around him and led him to a bench where they both sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Listen, Jinyoung...you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have pressed you. I just wanted you to know that you aren’t alone.”

“No JB hyung, you’re right. It’s about time I tell someone. You might want to get comfortable because this might take a while. I’ll start at the beginning.”

Jinyoung talked for about fifteen minutes straight. “So I saw them kissing and I ran here. You know the rest of the story.” Jinyoung looked down at his shoes as he was too worried about what Jaebum would say or the look on his face. 

Jaebum’s silence made Jinyoung nervous but the last thing he expected was JB to laugh. He whipped his head up to look at Jaebum because he was hurt.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung. I am not laughing at your pain. I’m so sorry that you got hurt that way. I am just as surprised as you are about Mark and Jackson. We all know that Jackson is a flirt but I wouldn’t expect Mark to go for someone like him. I’m laughing because I had a feeling that you liked him more than a friend.”

“Really? It doesn’t bother you that I am in love with Mark?”

“Why would it? You’re still you. Besides, we spend so much time together that it only seems natural that feelings develop.”

Jinyoung let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding in. “Hyung, I am so grateful that you understand.”

“I’m just glad that you finally told me and came to terms with it. Love is love...no matter who it is.” JB reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He let go a little bit later and stood up. He held out a hand to Jinyoung and helped him off the bench. “Let’s go home.” They started walking back to the dorm, Jinyoung felt a hundred pounds lighter even though he was heartbroken. 

They were walking in silence for a while until something dawned on Jinyoung. “Hyung, what did you mean that you didn’t expect Mark to go for someone like him. Did you know that Mark liked men?”

“Actually no...I never really talked to Mark about that. I think that I just meant that I pictured Mark to be with someone not so...Jackson.” They both laughed at that.

“I think that I understand. What am I going to do, hyung? I hurt Mark and got hurt in return. How can I get over this?”

“One day at a time my friend. I’ll be with you. But eventually, you have to talk to Mark. Even if it’s just to apologize for bad behavior. Look, I’m not going to tell you that you have to be okay with Mark and Jackson but you need to come to terms with it somehow.”

“I just need some time, hyung.” Jaebum just nodded in agreement. They finally reached the dorm and went inside.

“You just get some rest and things will be a little brighter tomorrow, you’ll see.” Jaebum said.

“You think so?”

“I do.” This time JB reached for JInyoung and wrapped him up in a huge bear hug.

Jinyoung returned the hug. “Thanks for everything, hyung. I am so thankful for you.” They let go and when Jinyoung looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. JB reached up and wiped them away. 

“Anything for you. I am here for you always. Now try to get some sleep. Hydrate and take some aspirin.”

“Yes, Dad.” Jinyoung walked to his room and JB was relieved to hear the smile in his voice.

Little did either of them know that Mark had been in the living room watching what just happened. When he spoke, he made JB jump.

“Is Jinyoung okay?”

“Whoa, you scared me.” Jaebum laughed.

“Sorry, I was going to announce my presence but you guys were having a moment and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Mark looked down at the floor.

“A moment? Nah, we were just talking.” JB suddenly felt nervous, like he was caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well, I suppose that I better get to bed, too.” Mark suddenly said. “Night, Jaebumie.”

“Mark…” he called out and he turned back to him. “Jinyoung is having a rough time right now.”

Mark sighed and nodded. “I know but he shut me out and I can’t figure out why. I’m glad that he has you, JB.” Mark sighed and left the room with his head down.

Jaebum stood in the kitchen shaking his head. He couldn’t believe the mess that was going on between his two best friends. He felt so bad for Jinyoung but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Mark. Jackson practically threw himself at everyone so it was only a matter of time before someone caught him. He decided that he needed to sleep on this. As he was going towards his room, Jackson walked into the room.

“Jaebumie!” He squealed with joy. JB glared at him until Jackson finally said, “Hyung.”

“Hey Jackson. How are you?”

“Great hyung. How are you?” Jackson was always such a happy person.

“I’m good. Just heading to bed.”

“Okay, hyung. Have you seen Mark, hyung?”

“Yeah, he’s in his room. Why?”

“Thanks. I just wanted to see him. Night hyung.” With that, Jackson went straight to Mark’s room. JB sighed and suddenly felt even worse for Jinyoung.

At that moment Jinyoung was just lying in his bed tossing and turning when he heard Jackson’s voice. He had heard that he was here to see Mark and that made him feel even worse. He had taken Jaebum’s advice and drank some water and took a few aspirins but he couldn’t get comfortable. He kept replaying the moment of Jackson and Mark kissing over and over again in his mind. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to push Mark away like that? He punched his pillow in frustration. Why Jackson of all people? Why did he have to end up with someone in the group? He punched his pillow again. He flopped onto his back and tried counting sheep. Why didn’t Mark like him? What was wrong with him? Jinyoung gave up on sleep and decided to read. When he did sleep, he slept fitfully. Thankfully he had a day off from shooting so he didn’t have to worry about getting through the day walking around like a zombie. He got out of bed and he saw that there was a note that someone had slipped under his door. He bent down to pick it up.

It said: “Jinyoung, fighting! One step at a time.” He smiled as he recognized Jaebum’s handwriting. JB’s words gave him the strength that he needed and he listened to his advice. He took one step at a time and realized that he could do this. It might not be easy but he knew that Mark meant enough to him to want to keep in his life. When he finally showered and got dressed, he decided that it was time to eat breakfast and perhaps get some coffee.

He went to the kitchen and looked at the schedule that was posted on the fridge. Jaebum and Yugyeom were starting promotions, Jackson had the day off because he was going to Hong Kong soon, BamBam was still in Thailand, Youngjae was in the studio and Mark was scheduled for meetings with a clothing designer for a limited edition clothing brand he wanted to put out. Jinyoung had the house to himself. He made himself breakfast and big mug of coffee. He grabbed his book and sat down to read. About an hour later, he was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

“Park gae!” Jackson yelled as he let himself in.

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked.

“I came to see Mark hyung but on the way over here, I remembered that he was in meetings all day. But then I remembered that you had the day off so I thought that I would see if you wanted to hang out.”

“Don’t you want to rest up before you go to Hong Kong?”

“I’ll get some rest on the plane. What do you say Park gae? You want to do something?” Jackson looked at him with that puppy face that he gives to everyone. 

“Sorry Jackson but I didn’t sleep well last night and I am not feeling the greatest. I also have my script to study.”

Jackson pouted for a moment but then brightened up. “I understand Jinyoung. I should have called to see if you wanted to make plans. Feel better. I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks, Wang gae.” Jackson laughed his loud laugh at that and then he left.

Jinyoung felt bad. He wasn’t really lying to Jackson, he did feel bad but it wasn’t just from lack of sleep. He also couldn’t bring himself to hang out with the man Mark decided to be with. He wasn’t mad at Jackson nor was he mad at Mark but he just wasn’t ready to have to make nice and pretend that he was okay. He needed some time. It was a good thing that Jackson was leaving for Hong Kong soon. Jinyoung shook his head and decided that he needed to think about something else. He went back to his book and about an hour later, the silence was broken by his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Jinyoung answered without looking to see who was calling.

“Jinyoungie. How are you?” It was Jaebum.

“Hyung! I’m doing okay.”

“Did you get some sleep?”

“Kind of.”

“I figured as much.”

“I’m doing okay though hyung, honestly. Thank you for the note by the way.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t have much time but I wanted to know that I was thinking about you and to remind you to hang in there.”

“Thanks, JB hyung. Have fun. Tell Gyeomie hi and good luck. You guys will do great.”

“Will do. Talk to you later, Jinyoungie.”

“Later!” Jaebum hung up. Jinyoung smiled and he felt better. It was nice to have support.

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He decided to make himself some kimchi fried rice. As he was eating, he took out the script for the next episode of his drama and began to memorize his lines. When he was done eating, he cleaned up the mess that he had made. He sat down in the living room with his script. Then the door opened and in walked Mark.

Jinyoung froze. Mark was the last person he wanted to see. They looked at each other for a moment before looking in different directions. The distance between them was as wide as the Grand Canyon. Jinyoung wanted to beg for Mark’s forgiveness but didn’t know how since his heart was broken.

“I thought you had meetings all day.” Jinyoung managed to blurt out.

“I did, too. Unfortunately the designer ended up with a slight case food poisoning and had to go to the hospital.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he just needs some rest. We’re going to reschedule.” Mark smiled at him and for a moment, it felt like old times.

“That’s good.” Jinyoung replied.

Mark noticed the script in Jinyoung’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to grab a quick bite to eat and I won’t bother you.” His voice suddenly took on a different tone. He turned around and went to the kitchen. Jinyoung decided to go to his room as it was so awkward that he couldn’t stand it.

Mark silently watched him go and felt his eyes fill with tears. He had no idea what he had done to Jinyoung and it broke his heart. They used to be so close. Mark lost his appetite and he went into his room and flopped on his bed. He decided to just sleep. Sleep makes everything better.

Jinyoung had managed to fall asleep, too. He was looking at his script on his bed and his eyes kept getting heavier and heavier. A few hours later he woke up. He made his way to the bathroom and almost ran into Mark, who was coming out. Mark’s hair was tousled and he had the just woken up look in his eyes, which were still blurry from sleep. He looked so beautiful that Jinyoung wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he wasn’t a dream.

“Sorry, Jinyoungie.” Mark moved aside and let Jinyoung pass. Jinyoung watched as he shuffled away. Jinyoung hated himself again. He caused this awkward situation and he had to fix it. He decided that he was going to apologize for his behavior without telling Mark the real reason why. It might not fix anything but it was the least he could do. He would do this after he went to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt guilt and remorse for the way things turned out. He never knew that he could be that way. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he got out of the bathroom he went to look for Mark. He found him in the kitchen rummaging in the refrigerator. 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung said quietly. He felt like he had lost his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hyung.” This time Mark heard him and looked at him.

“I’ll be out of your way in a moment.” He went back to his hunt for food.

“That’s not what I was going to say. I need…”

Mark interrupted him. “Like I said, I’ll be out of here in a minute.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Hyung, I need to talk to you. Please.” He pleaded with him. This made Mark stop looking for food and close the door. He gestured at Jinyoung to go on. Jinyoung suddenly felt like his legs were going to give way and turn into jelly. He sat down.  
“I owe you an apology, hyung. I was terrible to you. I am so sorry for being horrible and causing this awkward situation with you. I understand if you won’t forgive me but I just needed you to know that I am truly sorry.”

“Jinyoung, I know that you feel bad and I know that you are sorry.”

“You do?” Jinyoung looked at Mark.

“Of course. I know you almost better than you know yourself.”

“Please know that I have felt awful since it happened and you didn’t deserve it.”

“I know that, too. But what I don’t know is why. What did I do?”

“You did nothing hyung. I just took my stress and nerves and turned it inward. I took it out on someone I care about.”

Mark sighed, “Jinyoung, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Do me the favor of telling me the truth. Doesn’t our friendship deserve that? Don’t I deserve it?”

“What makes you think that I am not telling the truth?” Jinyoung bristled. His stubbornness started to show.

Mark wouldn’t back down. “Like I said, I know you better than you know yourself. I’ve seen you stressed and nervous but this is something different.”

Jinyoung had to look away. Tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. 

“Jinyoung? What is it? It’s eating away at you and tearing us apart.”

“I can’t tell you...it would ruin everything.” He managed to say.

“Ruin everything? What do you mean?”

“Sometimes things just need to be unsaid...especially since I’m too late.”

“Jinyoung...what are you talking about? What are you too late with?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them he saw Mark looking at him with concern. He decided to come clean and tell him everything. He was so nervous so he started to shake.

“JInyoung...please...just tell me. You won’t ruin everything. Look what this is doing to you, to us.” Mark pleaded.

“Hyung...the reason why I have been distant and cold and tried to push you away is because...because…” His courage left him. Mark took a step forward and he could see how worried he was. That gave him the courage to continue.

“Because I was having a hard time hiding how I truly felt about you. I thought that I could just stay in your life as a friend but my feelings turned inward and caused me to be angry...not with you but with me. Hyung...I’m in love with you. I have been for a while.” Jinyoung looked Mark in the eye. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise.

Jinyoung knew he had ruined everything. “I didn’t know that I could feel that way about a man, well anyone really. You are my sun and my stars. Being around you makes me feel so safe and secure. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew that you would never feel that way about me. We were just friends and then I saw you last night. I knew that it wasn’t meant to be. I just hope that you can forgive me and not hate me too much.” Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore and he started to get up but Mark grabbed his wrist.

“Jinyoung, I…”

“Hyung, you don’t need to say anything or pity me.”

“Jinyoung, it’s my turn to talk.” Jinyoung opened his mouth to reply but saw the serious look on Marks’ face and he closed it. He sat down and waited for Mark to go on. “I love you, too.”

This time, Jinyoung’s eyes got really big. “What? You do?”

“Yes, I do. I have for a while but I, like you didn’t know how to tell you and I hated having this secret between us.”

“But you didn’t turn into a giant asshole.”

Mark laughed at that. “I didn’t but I also didn’t fight hard enough to keep this distance from growing. I felt guilty because I felt relieved a little bit because it meant I didn’t have to hide my feelings when you weren’t around. I was so worried that the night you told me off. I thought you had found out my secret and hated me. Then I saw you with Jaebum and I was a little jealous.”

“Jealous of me and Jaebum, hyung?”

“Yes, but not because I thought that anything was going on between the two of you but because you were close, like we used to be.” Mark looked embarrassed.

“Hyung...wait a minute. What about Jackson?”

“Jacks? What about him?”

“Last night, I saw you with him at the practice studio and then he came over later to see you…” Jinyoung’s voice trailed off.

“Last night?” Mark looked confused until it dawned on him what Jinyoung meant.

“You and Jackson were...you were kissing.” Jinyoung sounded mortified.

“No we weren’t.”

“I saw you.”

“You saw us in each other’s arms but we weren’t kissing.”

“It sure looked like it to me.” JInyoung crossed his arms.

“Jackson was just being Jackson.”

“What do you mean?”

“He knew that I was down but he didn’t know why. He was trying to cheer me up. He had hugged me and then pretended to kiss me to make me laugh. You know how he is.”

“Yes, I do. I feel so stupid...I wish…”

“That we both wouldn’t have been so afraid.”

“Exactly. But why did he come here last night?”

“He just wanted to make sure that I was alright. He didn’t really believe me when I told his that I was. He needed proof. Why were you at JYPE so late?”

“I knew that you were there and I came to talk to you. I was going to apologize, confess to you to explain why I was such a jerk and beg you to forgive me. Then I saw you and Jackson and I thought that I was too late.”

“You’re not too late and I forgive you. We both were chickens.” Mark stepped closer to Jinyoung and then reached out for him. Jinyoung stood up and hugged Mark. He couldn’t believe that his was actually happening. Mark Tuan loved him, too. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Mark hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Jinyoungie, you need only ask.”

“Will you kiss me?”

Mark pulled Jinyoung towards him and kissed him. It was a kiss that is seen in the movies kind of kiss. It felt like the world was moving under their feet and suddenly everything made sense. Mark’s lips were as soft as Jinyoung imagined. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

“Wow”

“Yeah, wow…”Mark answered. They stood there looking at each other and then the next thing they knew, they were locked in a passionate embrace again. When they broke apart, they were both out of breath.

Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s hand. “I never imagined this was possible. That someone like you would like someone like me.”

Mark squeezed his hand. “Someone like me?”

“You know, cool and caring, beautiful, ethereal.”

“Ethereal? I’m not an angel. Besides Park Jinyoung, you are beautiful. You’re everything that I ever wanted.”

They kissed again. 

“Promise me something Jinyoung.”

“You need only ask, hyung.” Jinyoung winked at him.

Mark laughed. “No more keeping secrets.”

“I promise.” They hugged. They ended up spending the rest of the evening hanging out and reconnecting. They had missed out on so much. After they had said goodnight, Mark snuck into Jinyoung’s room.

“Hyung, what is it?”  
“I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to find out that this was all a dream.”

Jinyoung laughed, pulled the covers back and patted his bed. Mark crawled in and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him. “This is no dream, hyung.” They feel asleep shortly after. A few hours later, Jaebum and Yugyeom arrived home. They both got ready for bed and said goodnight. JB decided to look in on JInyoung to see if he was sleeping. He slowly opened the door and almost gasped in surprise. He saw Mark and Jinyoung snuggled up together sleeping. His had a huge grin on his face as he couldn’t hide his happiness. They must have worked it out. They had some explaining to do but this was what was meant to happen. When Jinyoung had asked JB what he meant about Mark ending up with a guy like Jackson, JB left something unsaid. He was thinking that Mark should have ended up with a guy like Jinyoung. Those two were perfect together. Jaebum quietly closed the door and whispered, “Good night love birds.” Then made his way to his room.


End file.
